I guess we are a family
by Loveless1818
Summary: Larten and Darren are staying in a city far away from Vampire Mountain but Kurda can't help but follow them. What will happen as Larten discovers Kurda's feelings for him? LaretnXKurda enjoy the fluffiness.


**Chapter One**

I do not see why Darren loves to wonder about t the city, there were too many people and the lights were brighter than they should be. It was irritating but I ignored it since Darren loved it so much it was nice to see him so happy. I sighed as I watched him run into a nearby store so I followed him in reluctantly I watched him run down the aisles like a kid in a candy shop. He was touching everything he could possibly get his hands on; I sighed as I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out of the store.

"Come on Mr. Crepsley please I want to stay!" He protested.

"No." I replied coldly, "You break something and I am going to have to pay for it."

He pouted all the way back to the room we were renting, "Why Can't we do something fun?"

"I was letting you run around town." I sighed, "You were having fun."

He flopped on the couch still pouting as I walked to the bedroom only to have the door slammed and meet blue eyes as my back hit the door.

"Hello Kurda." I sighed.

"Did I startle you?" He asked as he laughed and backed away, "Or even better did I scare you?"

"Not really." I said shaking my head, "What are you doing here Kurda?"

"This place isn't too far from Vampire Mountain." He said smoothly.

I begged to differ, it was about a week or two away but knowing Kurda he probably followed us when we left Vampire Mountain a few weeks earlier. As to why I don't think I'll ever know.

I sighed, "You're lying and you know it."

He looked at me like I offended him, "I would never lie to you Larten, hell, I wouldn't lie to anyone."

I smirked, "I will believe that when hell freezes over."

"Oh, where did you learn that saying?" He asked as if it were something new.

"It's an old saying for one." I pointed out, "I've heard plenty of times over the years. However, Darren has begun to say it so now I hear it just about every day when he is mad at me."

He pretended like it upset him, "What is this world coming to? Precious little Darren and my poor Larten are hearing things they shouldn't."

I shook my head, "Since when did I become YOUR Larten? Besides Darren is not YOUR precious he likes someone else."

"Oh?" He asked with mock jealousy, "Who does my little Darren like then?"

"Evra." I smirked as he looked at me like I was crazy, "Or his used to be friend Steve."

"Well who is it?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"I do not know ask him." I replied moving away from the door to the window to close the curtains Darren had opened earlier that evening.

"No fair!" Kurda whined as I rolled my eyes. "Why not ask him?"

"Because I am not the one who wants to know." I replied calmly. "Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"It matters because he's my Darren." He said acting triumphant.

I smirked, "Who is the one who turned him? If anything he is my Darren not yours and last time I checked he did not like you like that."

"You are." He said in a defeated tone, "Darren can't be yours anyway."

I sensed a bit of jealousy in those words but I brushed it off as being his obsession with Darren and opened the lid to my coffin.

"You have become very gullible recently Kurda." I said, "Darren has no interest in me, if you want to know who he likes you will have to ask him because it is none of my business."

He pouted, "Well since I'm here and have no place to sleep can I sleep in your coffin with you?"

He sounded far too sweet, "No you can sleep in the closet."

I watched him stock off sulking as he opened the door to the closet and disappeared. I closed the lid to my coffin and slipped off to sleep for the day.

XXX

I was not expecting to see Kurda sitting on the couch with Darren instead I had expected him to leave. I walked over to the two, a weird feeling creeping over me seeing Kurda hug Darren as if they were together.

I brushed it off, "Darren we should get going."

Darren all too eagerly jumped off the couch running towards the door as if he were on a sugar high or something. I sighed following him at my normal pace ignoring the pouting blond sitting on the couch.

"You're so mean Larten." He complained stopping me in my tracks, "you don't even bother to invite me?"

"Why should I?" I asked my back still to him, "You should be back at Vampire Mountain with Seba and the others not here intruding on me and Darren."

"You and Darren huh?" His voice held that same jealous tone I had heard the night before, "I found out who he likes, I guess Darren has a thing for those who are trying to kill him."

"You mean Steve." I more said than asked, "Not surprised."

I began walking off again as I heard him stand, "Why are you being so cold hearted?"

"What does it matter?" I replied, "Besides we are dead anyways we have no hearts."

I walked out the door only to be stopped by an all too familiar blue gaze, of course he flitted. "What Kurda?"

"Let me come with you." He said, "That way both of us can watch Darren."

"I already have my hands full with one child I do not need to babysit another." I replied walking past him, "But I could never stop you and knowing you, you will do as you please so it matters not whether you tag along anyway. However, you better behave yourself."

"Of course." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Just my luck I am stuck with two children! One who is expected to act as such and another who needs to act his age, at least again anyway. I was not surprised when Darren took off down the streets undoubtedly going to find the person that loves him but also want him dead. Normally I would not think too much of it but tonight he left me with last person I wanted to be around, Kurda. I sighed walking towards the once busy main street only to find no one around, great.

"What's the matter Larten?" He asked coyly.

I pretended as though I did not hear him, "What?"

"What's the matter Larten?" He asked again sounding agitated.

I sighed, "Trying to find my apprentice."

I heard him sigh causing me to turn around glaring at him, "He probably ran off with that forbidden lover of his that would jump at the chance to slit his throat."

"Thank you for reminding me that Darren is off with his murderous stalker in a city that has more than one place to hide a bloodied body Kurda. Thank you oh so much." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure the boy is fine." He replied, "If this Steve guy wanted him dead as badly as you say he does than I'm sure he would have done so by now. After all I'm sure he's had plenty of chances."

"Oh?" I asked, "And what if Steve is simply using Darren as his personal play toy? What will happen if he becomes bored of his toy?"

Now I was beginning to worry myself about what Darren could possibly be up to, damn it! I watched Kurda's eyes widen at the realization.

"DARREN YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BOY!" He yelled taking even me by surprise.

"Smart let us just alert any vampaneze that we are here and Darren is by himself." I growled, "I doubt Darren would respond to you yelling anyway, he is after all with his lover/stalker alone in the middle of the night more than likely in the last place anyone would be able to hear them."

"Fine, he's your kid so you bring him back." Kurda huffed.

I growled again, "Do not push this all on me you are going to help too since you wanted to tag along. Besides since when is he my kid? Apprentice yes but if he's anyone's kid he's yours."

"Since When?" He argued.

"Since you are obsessed with him and after your jealous fit last night that is when!" I said lowly trying to refrain from yelling at him.

"He's your apprentice though therefore he's your kid." He fought back smiling.

"I am neither his mother nor his keeper!" I yelled.

He flinched, "Such bite for a woman."

He laughed as I felt my face heat up in anger.

"I am not a girl Kurda! If anyone looks like a woman it is you!" I shouted back.

He became silent and stared at me this time genuinely mad, "I'm not a girl and I certainly don't look or act like one. You may not look like a girl but you sure as hell act like one."

That one hurt it was as if he had actually slapped me, "Whatever I will go look for Darren."

"Another new word?" He mocked as if he had won, "Let's go then."

"I said that I will go looking for Darren." I repeated, "You are not coming with go back to Vampire Mountain Kurda you are just wasting your time here. Besides Darren does not like you the way you like him so there is no reason for you to be here."

I flitted off leaving him there shocked and confused but I could care less all I wanted to do now was find Darren. I did not realize just how much danger this little relationship of his put him in until I told Kurda about it, what once was a lie was now a battle of nerves. I raced through the city thinking of every possible place he could be mentally making a list and as the list grew smaller the more worried I became. I cannot believe I did not think of the danger or the threat that Steve posed when Darren first told me about it. I guess for an instant I thought Steve and him would become close once again and therefore it slipped my mind that despite the boys history he posed no threat. I had forgotten that the kid was smart and the worst thing was that he was jealous, envious even, that Darren was now a vampire and he was not. I flitted to another part of the city only finding more empty streets and slowly the worry began to melt into panic. How? How could I have been so stupid! I should have told Darren that he could not date him. I should have explained to him that Steve would only try and kill him in the end. There was no such thing as a happy ending in this world; there were certain moments of pure joy yes but no such thing as a true happy ending.

"DARREN WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled giving up my calm and relaxed plan.

I had to find him even if it meant fighting off every single vampaneze in this city! I am not going to let him die because of that cursed child Steve! I will not let anyone or anything stop me from finding my apprentice! I looked down another alley before a thought crossed my mind, perhaps he was not in the city but rather outside of it. It would make sense no one would be able to hear them should anything happen and no one would bother looking outside the city in the first place. I flitted out of the city in the same direction Darren had run off in earlier hoping that I was not too late or wrong. I stopped only when the lights faded away looking about. Pale moonlight seeped down in an almost surreal kind of way reflecting off the surface of fresh puddles, had it rained? Maybe. I continued on too worried to bother myself with trivial things like the beauty surrounding me.

"DARREN!" I called again.

The silence was defining, ominous even, my mind a haze as I continued my search for my apprentice. Was it dangerous for me to not be paying attention to my surroundings? Yes, but it mattered not to me if Darren was already dead which I hope is not the case.

"Mr. Crepsley?" A soft but familiar voice asked.

"Darren there you are." I said looking in the direction of the voice to see the boy standing next to a tree. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I was fine, I was with Steve but he left." He replied looking down sadly, "Something about having to take care of something important."

I sighed, "You are alright that is all that matters to me at the moment, whatever Steve said does not matter. I know you do not want to hear me go on about how much of a threat he is to you and how dangerous he is so I will save it for another night. How about we head back to the hotel room so both of us can get some rest?"

"Dawn is a long while away though." He said smiling, "Where's Kurda?"

I frowned, " I told him to go back to Vampire Mountain where he should be instead of continuously following me. He has no reason to be here anyway but I guess his obsession with you is over powering enough to ignore anything I say."

"Me?" He shook his head, "You don't get it Mr. Crepsley, Kurda doesn't like me like that."

"What are you talking about Darren?" I asked shocked, "It is obvious that he is in complete love with you if that is what it can be called.

"Kurda asked who I liked that much is true." He replied, "But he also told me who he likes and it isn't me."

"Than who?" I asked.

"He likes you." Darren replied, "I thought it was obvious you're the only one he hangs around and if he was in love with me why did he stay with you instead of running off after me? Surely he could have caught up with me long before I met up with Steve but he chose to remain with you."

I thought about what he was saying and even I had to admit that it made sense. It was so clear now! He was right Kurda could have easily caught up with Darren but instead he followed me around the city for a while. The night before he could have hidden in the living area of the hotel room but instead he hid in my room and remained there.

"We got in a fight though." I said, "there is no way for me to know for sure anymore and if he did like me like that he surely does not anymore. Not after our fight."

"What did you two fight about?" He asked.

"You." I said simply, "I became worried about you after I started to fully register that you were in danger around Steve and we had an argument on who should go find you or where to start looking."

"You both were worried about me I don't think he'll hold you accountable for that." He said, "I'm sure he'll apologize for how he acted and everything will go back to being normal again."

I smiled at him and nodded as he ran up to me smiling that goofy grin of his that always seemed to be plastered to his face when he wanted to run around like a crazy person in a store.

"Murlough like pretty ladies." An oh so annoyingly familiar idiotic voice said (this is an inside joke between me and lostxchild1767).

I sighed again, "Great the village idiot shows up of course."

"Murlough will finally beat Crepsley." He replied.

Sure if by beat he means annoy the shit out of me until I wanted to shoot myself just to stop the headache from getting any worse. Oh I really do not want to deal with him especially after the scare I just went through with Darren and his lover.

"Yeah, no." I said, "Come Darren we are leaving now."

I grabbed Darren's hand leading him away but was stopped when Murlough grabbed my free hand stopping me.

This irritated me immensely, "I am warning you let go now."

My voice was dangerously low and even Darren knew to back off for he was trying to hide.

"No Murlough no want to let go." He said making my eye twitch slightly, "Murlough hurt Crepsley now."

Oh for the love of hell kill me now! "Let go."

"No Murlough will…." He began.

"Will what?" A familiar voice asked, "Hurt either of them and I'll personally kill you."

I could not help but smile of course it was Kurda, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you AND Darren of course." He grinned at me before grabbing Murlough's wrist harshly forcing him to let go before twisting his hand back with a sickening crack. "You two head back."

I nodded and led Darren back to the hotel room quickly.

XXXX

We sat in silence waiting for Kurda to return even though I was tempted to get up and walk around the room. Darren was watching some stupid show on the television even though I knew he was worried as well, not nearly as much as I was but still worried.

I heard the front door click open so I got up rushing towards the door happy to see the blond standing there smiling.

"Murlough isn't going to be bugging us for a long while." He said laughing.

I frowned as I hugged him, "You are truly an idiot sometimes you know that."

I felt him hug me back, "Yeah I know but I'm your idiot."

"Unfortunately." I replied being a smartass.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He complained.

I laughed backing away from him, "What do you think?"

He pouted, "Awe come on why are you so mean La…"

I cut him off by kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck, he slowly but surely kissed me back snaking his arms around my waist. We broke apart after a while so we could breathe again.

"Yeah! We are a family now then right?" Darren replied alerting us that he was still in the room, "Larten is mother and Kurda is father!"

"Darren!" I yelled as he ran off into the room that held my coffin taking care to lock it, "He is still your kid."

"He's our kid." Kurda replied as I felt myself blush making him laugh, "I guess we are a family."

I relaxed a little, "In a way I guess we are."

We both laughed when we heard Darren try and open the door only to hit it hard forgetting that he had locked it. I shook my head and retrieved the key to the room unlocking it so the all too confused and hyperactive Darren could continue his little sugar high.

"Darren you better be careful and you better tell me more about that boy you're dating damn it!" Kurda yelled as he went after him.

Yes, we are very much a family now…


End file.
